Exchanged Personality
by iSC.Katrina
Summary: What do you think would happen if Draco and Hermione finds themselves trapped in each other's body?Unexpected bets,kissing,and humiliation! R&R!
1. Prologue

** Prologue: How it all happened**

"Malfoy,you will receive detention for this!" McGonagall shrieked in my direction.

It wasn't my fault that I was completely distracted from the woman's lesson. Since Potter and his stupid pals were giving me looks of complete loathing. It wasn't my fault when I didn't even think about restraining myself when I switched a fake rubber duck from the original one and laid it on Granger's table so that it would explode in her face.

Well,the last part was totally successful,however, In my hast and brilliant-thinking plan, I forgot that McGonagall was telling us to transfigure a yellow duck into a small fly. I forgot that there was a teacher right in front of me and that Granger was a teacher's pet. Along with St. Potter.

I scowled into her spectacles and looked away, I won't want things worse for myself.

Still,from beside me,Blaise Zabini gave me a thumbs-up and Pansy a flying kiss.

"Ms. Granger I would advice you to go to the hospital wing now. Malfoy, I'd like you to accompany her."

My huffy retort was interrupted by other voices.

"But,Professor!" The Golden trio wailed together.

"Do not contradict what I demanded. Go with Malfoy,silently please,Ms. Granger!" Her nose flared in anger. Stupid old woman.

Weasley's mouth was moving soundlessly like a gaping fish. Coursing, I bet.

I stood up and fastened both my hands on my pocket before rushing out of the Transfiguration room with or without Granger behind me.

"Malfoy! You will pay to what you did to my face!" She hissed,keeping up with my pace.

I stared. Then smirked. Half of her ivory face was burnt and bruised. Bad luck, When the thing exploded, She was alert and dodged. I still got half though..

I watched in contentment when it became scar-like. Moody. I stopped at the thought and erased it away from me. Being a ferret has ruined my reputation.

"I think your face improved Granger. In my opinion,you look attractive with that." I retorted sarcastically.

She snorted. "Just you wait..I'll get you sometime. And then you'll be begging on your knees apologizing." She raised a tiny fist.

I laughed,and it echoed along the walls. "Granger,that is a very huge FAT CHANCE." I emphasized the last two words.

She rolled her eyes. "ow." She cried.

I glared. Maybe I had done too much damage.. The burn started to look like some yellow,dead skin. I looked away quickly.

"I think..that you are a stupid arsehole who deserved this kind of blow." She spat.

I ignored her. stupid mudblood.

"Shut your trap Granger or you'll skin would come worse." I threatened. The worse things about this stupid girl was that she would babble non-stop.

She pulled her wand out. And he pulled his.

"_Furnunculus"_ She yelled. But I was quicker and dodged it three inches above my head.

I want to teach the mudblood a lesson. I learned some spells of Dark Magic from my father.

And I was eager to try a new one that I forgot to sample on some young kid last summer.

"_Verto Corporis!"_ I bellowed. Granger's mouth opened. It hit her on the chest and she fainted..or maybe..died. But the spell didn't end there,And that was how it changed my life.

There was a mirror behind her and the blue spark was heading straight at it. I thought the mirror was about to smash,but it was like a barrier and the spell slammed into it and came heading into the opposite of the direction from the mirror,me.

My mind became blank. I have no idea of the counter spell. And it hit me on the chest. I fainted beside Granger. The last time I was conscious was when I saw the sparks turn into light and encircled my body and Granger's.

I slumped to unconsciousness.


	2. I switched with whom?

**Chapter one: I was switched with whom?!**

**Draco's POV**

I groaned when I opened my eyes. I was lying on the hospital wing,the lights off and warm.

I fidgeted a little. Then I heard voices. "Hermione,are you alright?" I turned and saw Ronald Weasley looking at me. Odd.

Then Harry Potter patted my shoulder. Were they nuts? I am not HERMIONE for God's sake!

"What are you two morons doing in here? Where's Blaise?" I spoke. And was perfectly astonished when I hear a girl voice. Was it me who talked? What happened? Did that Pomfrey woman gave me some voice exchange or something?

Potter and Weasley stared at each other.

"Oy,I asked you a question!" I yelled at their faces.

They stared at me again,their eyebrows rising up. "Hermione,are you alright?" Ron brushed my cheek. _Yuck. Weasley was gay!_

"Weasley I demand to know what happened!" I raised a fist. Then I stared at it.

Strange, My skin wasn't pale. and did my hand shrunk somehow? I remembered my hand was wider than this.

"Give me a mirror." I demanded. Potter pulled one from the cabinet beside me and I stared at the reflection of Hermione Granger's brow eyes.

I screamed my head off.

"Why?" Potter bellowed,alarmed.

"Granger.." I spat. I remembered the last spell. It was for her.. And then it also backfired on me. What if?

I already saw this in movies. People exchange personality.. If I was in Granger's filthy body, then I was a hundred percent sure she was in mine.

Fuming, I walked out of the bed and searched for my body.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Potter hissed.

Found it. My beautiful sexy body lay on the west part of the Hospital Wing. The mudblood was still asleep. The nerve.

Pansy was crying at the end of the bed. Then she glared at me when she spotted me staring at her.

"Granger! Don't you dare go near him! We don't want to get contaminated by your filthy-ness." She hollwered.

I ignored her words and tried to shake her awake. I had to be a little careful,it was my body I was shaking.

"Malfoy!" I hated using my surname.

"Wake up!" I kicked the bed post. She jerked awake and yawned.

"Harry?Ron?" She murmured,her voice still deep in sleep.

Pansy's eyes widened. "Oh,Drakey! I thought you were..dead!" She sobbed hysterically on her shoulder.

"Get yourself off me you idiot." She snapped. I didn't know my voice was attractive. Well, I was very attractive. The blond hair was bobbing when she stared at me.

And she gave a very loud shriek that would break ten glasses.

"What are you-?!" She cried,aghast.

I pulled her arm and led her outside the wing. "Don't follow." I added behind me.

"Granger I am stuck in your filthy ugly body!" I hissed,when we were alone.

"And I am stuck in the over-smirking,self-centered,ferret!" She bellowed. My grey eyes were really cold. Wow.

"I don't care! Fix this!" I demanded.

"I don't know how." She bit MY lip.

"Don't you dare bite my red lips Granger! You have no authority to touch me!" I yelled.

"And don't you dare in mine!" She said heatedly.

"How can we fix this? I can't be stuck in this boring body forever!" I complained.

She rolled her eyes. My face looked so sexy from this view. Another wow.

"It was your fault! You jinxed me and I was sure it was filled with Dark Magic!"

I stared into her eyes and I found a resolve.

"Wait, I think I don't want to switch bodies yet." I smirked.

"What?" She glared at me as if I was insane.

"I'm going to have some fun." I sneered,tossing my brown hair.

The I put up a high shrill voice. "Oh,Professor Flitwick I think I answered number 3 letter c wrong!"

Granger narrowed MY beautiful eyes. "You want war?"

I grinned. "I'm glad you caught on,mudblood."

She laughed. "Oh,well said. Mudblood." She retorted.

And the smile slid off my face when I realized I was the mudblood here.

"Ugh! I'll ruin your life Granger! The perfect revenge!" I taunted. " Why don't we do a humiliation contest? While we search for a remedy,we can have fun!"

Her nostrils had flames. "You wouldn't.."

"Yes I would. The only thing to make it fair Granger..is to get revenge too."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you mean.. a humiliation game? Losers,losers,winners,winners?"

"Yeah. Your going down Granger." I took out a hand.

She shook it and retorted. "We'll see about that."

**A/N: REVIEW! :D i know it was kinda short..the fun is still about to start!  
**


	3. Confusions

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And I'm super sorry I just updated today.. I wasn't feeling well for the past few days. I really hate flu. phooey.**

**Okay so here it is! The long wait is over!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. The plot is all.**

Chapter two:Confusions

**Draco's P.O.V.**

As I walked away from the hospital Wing with Potter and Weasley behind,talking. I suddenly had an idea.

Brilliant.

"Hermione,are you sure your alright?" Potter's voice called from behind.

"Yes." I snapped. My new voice was very discouraging. I was used to my drawling.

"You don't have.. Identity Confusion..d-do you?" Weasley asked,his eyes filled with concern.

When I heard the word_ Identity_ I turned and faced them with my hands on my hips.

"I told you I'm fine!now let's get a move on before Filch would spot us here in the middle of the night"

The boys gave me a curt nod and the three of us walked with rapt into a fat woman's portrait.

"Password?"

"Um.." I said.

"werewolves" Potter said.

And the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole. This must be the common room. How weird.

Everything seem so warm and..red.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley wrapped both her arms on my waist. And what does a Malfoy do when he's given a hug? Take advantage of course.

I tried to squeeze my body as much force as I could against hers.

Having noticed this,she let go.

"Are you alright? You should have told me! Malfoy really sucks eggs doesn't he? The nerve of that stupid ferret." she huffed.

I cleared my throat nervously and sat on a warm chair near the lit fireplace.

"I'm okay..Wea- I mean Ginny." The last word was a little tight on the throat.

"What did he do? Did he injure you? I heard from Ron that half your face was burned." Her tone was very like a mother.

"She's okay Gin. Madam Pomfrey has given her burn cure and mended her skin." Potter comforted.

I nodded in return but ignored their talk about how stupid Draco Malfoy was.

How odd to be here listening to their babbling and they didn't even know they were FRONT stabbing me.

"I'm going to bed." I declared half an hour later when the talk was Quidditch. I love that game and I had been biting on my tongue for fifteen minutes just to stop myself from talking.

I know Granger hated that sport. Self control.. that's it.

"Nyt 'mione." They murmured.

I snorted and walked towards a very inviting door I opened it and saw the poster of the _ Chudley Cannons. _I grinned and started to feel the room's warmth.

"Oy, Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Why the hell are you in the Boys' Dormitories?" His eyes were bulging incredulously.

Oops. I closed the door with a loud bang and made way to the opposite direction.

"Where's my dormitory?" I asked angrily.

Potter's mouth slid open.

"I'll get you there." Weasley stood up and dragged my arm to another door.

Inside,was the most disgusting room I've ever been.

There were five four-poster beds and the hangings were the weirdest of color combinations.

Linens of plum and ocher colors.. Then there was purple around it.

The other one's hangings were mint green and the darkest of blue. Dorky.

The other two beds seem alright. I bet the ocher one was Granger's.

"where's my bed?"

"Over here.." the red-head led me to a poster bed with royal blue as the main hanging then a subtle twirls of some gold.

Well,at least,not bad..

Or I could say great. But I won't. Malfoys don't give compliments to mudbloods.

"See ya." She waved and left.

*

"Parvati give me that brush!" A high scream demanded.

There was a crash and silence. Maybe Parkinson..

"Sush it up will you Pansy? I'm trying to sleep." I muttered.

Then rubbed my chest. It was itchy.

My eyes flew open. I was still Granger! I thought the spell would be broken but here I was,rubbing my itchy chest. Phooey.

"Hermione?" A girl giggled. "you have been dreaming about Pansy."

Two voices giggled now.

"Shut up."

They did.

I stood up and changed my pajamas to school robes.

The two girls who I was talking to started to change too.

_Damn_.

I couldn't help put peep at them for a while before I could change my socks.

I'm having the time of my life. That Lavender girl really got a cute arse.

"Hermione!" Her twin hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" I said,my eyes still on the arse.

**Smack!**

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled.

"you were staring at me like a maniac!"

"Sorry.. I just had a daydream about erm.. Ronald Weasley."_ Yuck. I'm never saying that again._

The girls giggled and left the room.

I glared at the door where they exited and unto a table with a mirror above.

I had an idea again. Revenge for Granger,coming up!

I took a seat and faced the table that was filled with beauty products and make up.

I picked up a brush and started.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"So are we still on about tonight?" Blaise Zabini asked again.

"I told you..beating up kids is bad for my reputation!" I imitated Malfoy's best voice.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon Drake! You said this was your hobby."

"No. get a life Blaise will you?"

He grumbled.

"We don't want to be late for Transfiguration." I quickened my pace.

His eyes were a little puzzled.

"Settle down now." McGonagall said.

I took a seat beside Blaise. Pansy gave me a wink. I winked back. I have to act.

Harry,Ron and Malfoy entered.

MY former hands were on my pocket and he was whistling.

But what made my jaw drop wasn't his tomboyish strut but what he placed on her face.

When everyone saw her,the Slytherins snickered and jeered.

MY former face was thick with messy make-up. The blush-on was too much on one side and too little on the other side. The eye-liner was very,very thick. I could be called an Emo. And the lipstick was the darkest shade of yucky purple.

"What the damn hell is happening to m- I mean.. Granger?!" I exclaimed.

He looked up, stared at me and smirked.

Ugh. My face looked hideous.

"Hey,Neville" He batted MY lashes. I would never do that!!

Poor Neville Longbottom ,stared, with gaping mouth and disgusted eyes.

"Ms. Granger, get that thing off your face!" McGonagall said in a scandalized voice.

"Ohh.. Don't you like it Professor? I finally learned make-up!" He replied in a sweet sugary voice.

Parkinson toppled over,laughing. So did the rest of them. But I glared at Malfoy and reviewed the best incantation to turn him into a wide-mouthed tree frog.

He grinned back and tossed dramatically,her hair.

Harry was biting his lip from laughing and Ron was pink in the ears. This has to be the worst moment of my life..

She walked to her chair,her arse moving to the direction. Gross.

"How's the walk for a model?"He asked.

"It was great Granger! A runway for long-molared people!" Pansy shrieked.

Every one laughed,He even joined in.

*

I slid off my seat when Transfiguration was over and ran directly to my common room.

He wants revenge? He got it. I would be the last one standing. I entered the girls' dormitory and spotted Parkinson's luggage. I pushed it open and started browsing for interesting finds ...

**Draco's POV**

Ha! Granger was totally scandalized when she saw me! That's for revenge!

I re-applied my make-up and joined Potter and Weasley on the Hogwarts grounds for sunshine. Other students were on the lake. Others were walking on the grass.

"Hermione..what are you doing? I know you never wear make-up before! But..you look..horrible.." Ronald admitted.

"That's okay Ron. I'm not an expert yet cause I'm still learning. Should I add more eyeshadow?"

"Er"

"I think I will."

Sneers and Jeers were heard from the entrance door.

I craned my neck and my eyes went out of it's socket.

Standing,boisterously,twenty feet from our direction,was Hermione Granger on a two piece bikini.

"I didn't know that bloke was gay.." I heard some murmur behind us.

She walked with my pale skin and all,unto the lake..crossing he sunshine. She was also wearing a straw beach hat.

It was hilarious of course.. EXCEPT THAT IT WAS MY BODY BEING HUMILIATED!!

She waved at every boy she ran across. She inserted something in the breast area so that it bulged.

The bottom area was bulging like mad.

She did a pirouette and adjusted the neck area.

I look really,really hot though..with my muscly body. The arms were perfect. And the legs were lean and long.

_What was I thinking??!_

NO NO NO!

"Wow. look Harry. The bouncing ferret is actually gay! He's confessing!" Ron gave an insane laugh.

Harry laughed with him.

The only thing to stop this humiliation was to put the spotlight to someone else.

Me.

I stood up.

"Hermione! What are you doing?!" I ignored them.

And strode to her direction.

"Hey,there. liked my bikini?" She asked someone who passed.

I tightened my knuckles and grabbed her arm.

"Come here!" I demanded. Then I pulled her face and kissed her lips violently.

**A/N: Well? Watcha think? REVIEW,REVIEW!! You know that I know you wanted to! Hee,hee :D**


	4. Suspicions

**A/N:Okay,fourth chap here!**

**Firstly,I changed the rating to T. because I think I'd be adding more things that's for 13+ people. So please be reminded..**

**Secondly,here's the next chap! Please review,and hope you like this!**

**One review told me about the others' reactions and I added some here. about Ginny and Blaise(oops! Spoiler!xD)**

**Lastly,is the disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter the plot is all.**

**REVIEW,REVIEW! Haha (:**

Chapter four:Suspicions

**Draco's POV**

Just stay calm. My heart adviced. The moment my lips slammed into hers,everything was muted. And the race track began.

At first,Granger's lips froze against mine. I tried to part it unconsciously. My lips weren't mine anymore. well technically,this was Granger's lips I was using but it seems everything acted on it's own accord.

She finally responded and our mouth moved in synchrony,I sensed my familiar set of lips on hers and our tongue met at the middle. Mine explored hers and it was eternal bliss. My hands enclosed her waist,or my former waist, for support from falling. I was so dizzy.

I moaned and sighed against her face,our lips still together. I parted them again and did random things out of curiosity.

"GRANGER AND MALFOY!!!!!!" came the same familiar screech from Transfiguration.

We broke apart,Draco Malfoy's face was aghast. whether it was shock from the kiss or being caught,I didn't know. One thing's sure, I was still in a trance of stupor but I managed to smirk.

McGonagall strode to our direction,her face burning with shame and disgust. My ears seem to work again and I heard jeers and snickers around the courtyard. I forgot we were in a crowded place.

"DETENTION!" She carried us inside the castle by our ears.

She finally let go when we were inside the staff room.

"THE shame!!!" She raised both her fists in the air. Steam was going out her ears,not literally,but I could picture it very clearly on my head.

Granger tilted my former head down in embarrassment. I folded my arms in my chest. Let the old woman get it out of her system.

"And what do you think your doing with that piece of..thing on you Malfoy?" She huffed.

I was about to open my mouth when my body shrugged on my left. Oh,yeah.. I was Granger.

"Professor,he was thinking that that scandal would bring humor around." I spoke loftily. Not bad for some long-molared girl,eh?

She turned to me. "Ms. Granger,didn't I tell you to remove that ridiculous thing on your face?"

I pretended to grimace. "sorry."

Granger cleared her throat and adjusted her bikini strap. "yeah. this was just for a laugh."

The girl was a great actress.

"FOR A LAUGH?!a Slytherin...?!hm. Detention! Severus will be in charge of you. And fifty points each from your house you two. For showing your affection in public." Her nose flared again.

Her pale cheeks had some pink in it. But the next time I looked,it was gone. Did Granger blush? Heh. An idea came across my mind.

"You both may go. Granger I expect you tomorrow night for detention. Same for you Mafoy."

She dismissed us with one wave of irritation.

I nearly bolted the door just to get out in a hurry. Someone muscly grabbed my arm.

"What?" I snapped.

"I think I need an explanation for what you did in the courtyard." MY own face scowled.

"Oh,yeah? How about that disgusting bikini on my body? Care to explain?" I retorted, breaking her grasp.

"you did make-up on me! And it was horrible! I just did this for revenge!" She hissed

"I thought we had war?" I spat.

She rolled MY grey eyes. "Look, I think I won't. I'm going straight to Dumbeldore whether you like it or not! Goodbye!" She walked away,clearly heading to that long beard of a head master.

"Wait!" I caught her hand and squeezed it tightly as I could.

"Don't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Don't! Or I'll..I'll kiss you again!"

She huffed. "I'm not afraid."

"Oh?" I smirked then I took her face.

She swatted my hand away and took a step back. "get away!"

"Granger listen!" I pinned her to the wall. It seems I brought my strength with me cause she was wincing.

"The spell I did was dark magic. I will tell you how it works but do not tell anyone! Do you want me to get into trouble? My image mustn't be ruined and I cannot afford my father to be ashamed of me. Look, I know we were great nemesis but I need you to trust me and I trust you very much that I know you can fix this because I know how clever you are..just,please. Never tell anyone.."

I heard my voice reach another octave. But the tone was begging.

Her grey eyes widened in shock.

It seems for a moment she was thinking about what I just said.

Great,she was rethinking. I let her go and waited expectantly.

She heaved a deep breath and released it using her mouth.

"Okay..here's the thing.. you say,the spell was dark magic. Where did you learn it?" Her lofty side was starting to kick-in .Great. Great.

I can feel my face grin and I explained about how I overheard my father talk to aunt Bella about _Verto Corporis_ a spell that would confuse two people. That it was great for enemies. Their attention would be diverted.

Granger's eyes were narrowed when I finished. "I am betting that you didn't hear the full conversation?"

How did she know? "Um..yeah. I didn't." I admitted sheepishly.

She snorted but let it go. Whew." So you probably missed the part where Bellatrix explained what would happen to their enemies..hmm. Very tight spot."

I nodded without breaking the eye contact from the carpet.

"I would need every book from the restricted section as much as I could lay my hands on..But I need permission."

My eyes lit up. She really was doing something.

"So you won't go to Dumbledore anymore,Granger?"

MY body sighed. "No. your right. Nemesis as you are, your still human and I can't afford humiliating humans.."

"I think you just did." I said,sarcastically eying the bikini.

"Look,help me will you?" She snapped annoyingly.

I bit back my retort. I had to be patient.

"I need to change first.. meet me later this afternoon." She walked towards the dungeons.

I,on the other hand went to the fat woman's portrait.

"Pass-"

"Wolves"

"wrong"

"WHAT?! It's wolves!" I insisted.

"No. you seem to forget the password dear." She said kindly. I scowled.

Potter said wolves! or..did he?

"Oh,yeah.. werewolves." I blurted. How stupid I was.

"correct."

Stupid Obese.

I entered the room to find Weasley and Weasley sitting in an area.

"Hey." I said smugly.

Ronald gave me a glare. "What were you doing a while ago Hermione? YOU KISSED A GAY SLYTHERIN IN EVERYONE'S FACES!"

I sat with great force. "Malfoy is not gay. He just had a..dare. So did I." I lied.

"A dare?" He repeated incredulously. "who would give you both a dare?"

"Zabini." I decided to call Blasie his surname it would be too suspicious if I won't.

Weasley didn't seem to buy it but his sister placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little.

I relaxed too.

"Have you seen Malfoy in the two-piece?" I started.

"Yeah. I'll rank it number one. Even above the ferret incident. He was so funny and gay." Ronald Weasley sneered.

I grimaced a little. "yeah.."

The hole opened and Potter entered. "Hermione! That was so absurd!" He bellowed and took a seat beside me.

"It was just for a dare..H-Harry. Zabini gave me a dare."

"Zabini? Why would he give you a dare?" He asked angrily.

Jeeeeeez.

"Uh. We just sort of came across each other and I dropped his books and,well..he told me I had to do a dare in return."

"Stupid thug." I heard Ginny Weasley mutter.

"He really is. what do you say we beat him up Ron?"

"Are you serious?" I nearly shouted.

"Yeah." Potter smacked his knuckles.

"Don't Harry. don't make it worst."

He sighed. "Alright.."

Ronald was a little disappointed.

I would be out of my mind if Potter and Weasley would really make a boxing show. Blaise was completely innocent. But since I was a Malfoy,and Malfoys are known for saving their won necks, why should I feel too sorry? That's right.

"I want to walk around outside." Ginny Weasley said suddenly.

All of us looked up.

"Yeah,bye." Ron muttered. Harry nodded.

I waved a little.

When she was gone, the two conversed about Quidditch. Shoot. Here we go again with the torture. I started to bite my tongue.

**Hermione's POV**

"Drake that was my bikini!!" Parkinson shrieked in my face.

I sighed. "Sorry,Pansy. Someone gave me a dare you see."

I really feel bad about lying. But what can I do?

Her eyes were wide inside the socket. "Ohh..who?"

I rammed my brain for super thinking..

"Um, Gin-Ginny Weasley.."

Zabini snickered. "What did she do Drake? Forced you to shag her?"

How dare he. "No. nothing like that of course.." I cleared my throat.

"She just like..came up to me and asked me if I would do a dare." I stared at the floor.

Parkinson snorted loudly. "And you said yes?!"

"Well.." I rocked my heels back and forth. "She traded me the a mini-figure of the whole Ireland team. It would cost three thousand galleons because it's magic never fades. It zooms around like the real team. It's awesome!"

"WHAT?" Zabini and Parkinson yelled at the same time.

"Got a problem with that?" I challenged their superiority. I almost forgot that I was trapped in a Malfoy body.

"Of course not Drakey..but isn't it a small thing for..an embarrassing event? That Weasley is drab. Her family sleeps in the same room and- wait a minute! How on earth did she afford the Ireland Team?" Parkinson blabbed angrily.

"Won it somewhere." I said quickly.

"Funny how you seem to know these things Drake. And it's not like you to do such things for a toy. I mean..you can afford the mini-figures in a finger snap." I heard the suspicion in Zabini's tone and his eyes narrowed.

"I always love Quidditch!" I huffed. Maybe I shouldn't just have gotten Ginny in this. I'm going to be in so much trouble!

"Yeah..okay,cool." Blaise shrugged and exited the common room.

I scowed at his back.

"I want my two-piece back." Parkinson demanded.

I sighed.

**Ginny's POV**

There really is something fishy about the way Hermione's doing things. It's not that I was doubting if she was psychotic but she was acting really weird for the past days..

She can't remember her dorm.

She wore too much make-up.

She was now strutting.

And She kissed Malfoy in the courtyard in front of everyone.

I know Hermione would never do those things. So I sniffed the air and walked as sneaky as I could,towards the Slytherin common room.

There was also something about Malfoy..like on bikini.

My head was swirling with curiosity as I paced along the cold dungeons quietly. I would just take a swift look at Draco Malfoy and I could sleep in peace tonight if I'd be convinced he was also acting normal. Like drawling and bragging.

_Just one brag._

Some tapped my back. I almost had a heart attack.

"Weasley! What in Merlin's arse are you doing in this place?"

I froze at the voice,then slowly turned to face Blaise Zabini.

"Just walking around. That's not a crime is it?" I retorted.

"No. But it sure is a weird place for fresh air." He pretended to check the yellowish brick walls around us.

I scowled. The last thing I would really want was to encounter one of Malfoy's buddies.

"why would you care? Leave me alone please." I started to walk away.

"wait." he called back.

"yeah?" I gave my coldest response.

"I think your here because of something else?"

strange. Why would a Slytherin ask me that? Ha! It's a trap!

"No. nothing. bye." I said this in one breath.

"Don't you want to ask why Draco's acting weird? Or Granger?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I gasped. "you know?!"

He grimaced and fiddled his fingers in frustration. "No. But I think Draco's changed. He's been like this for..two days."

"same!" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" He raised both his eyebrows.

I hesitated. Should I tell my suspicions too? He was also suspicious about Malfoy.. maybe..

"I think Hermione's acting weird too." I tossed my hair bravely.

"Drake said he wore a bikini cause you gave him a dare. And he said that if he did it,you would trade the mini-figures of Ireland!"

"me?" I asked,my voice an octave higher. "I barely even know him!"

"That's what I thought too. So is it true?"

"Definitely not!" I said fiercely. "Wait..Hermione also mentioned your name about you giving a dare to kiss Malfoy! Because she knocked your books and you said she had to do a dare to pay for what she'd done."

His eyes narrowed,surprisingly thinking. "Nah. Never said that."

"hm..I think there's a connection between those two..you think?" He asked.

Ho. ho. We're here talking civil Gryffindor and Slytherin!

"yeah.. I think too. Have you seen them snog?" I asked.

He threw his head back then laughed. And it echoed along the deserted halls.

"HELL! It was the best event in the century!" He clutched his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

I glared coldly. "right. Look, I have a suggestion. Why don't you investigate more. And.. I will investigate on Hermione too."

"Hmp. Are you giving me an order?" He asked sharply.

"Of course not. Let's settle for _ a little favor_. agreed?"

"Not yet." and the git was smirking.

I took a sharp breath. "What?"

"I'd do it if you go out with me."

My eyes narrowed. HIM?!

"I don't know.."

"C'mon Weasley. one date won't hurt." He sneered.

He's right it won't hurt. And I had to do this for a friend.

I gulped then stuttered. "yeah..okay,I will."

He chuckled. "see ya Ginger." then disappeared in the stairway.

Can anyone swat my head and tell me what trouble I just entered?

**A/N:REVIEW! YAY! YAY! :D Love you guys!**


	5. Super Hero Friends

**A super massive THANK YOU to all those who REVIEWED,FAVORITED THE STORY,AND FAVORITED ME AS AUTHOR. Mwuah!**

**Here's the next chap. The unknown spell would finally be cleared here.**

**I also wanted to tell you guys that I won't be updating so much now..school's here again(NO!!) and I would also like to seize the opportunity to advertise my other fic "And Love Ensues" It's a Dramione fic too. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I do,I'd probably hook Dramione up together. haha(:**

**?:Dream on!**

**Me:OUT!**

**?:*huff***

**Me:err..sorry about that! Let the next chap..commence!**

**Super Hero Friends**

Hermione Granger has been lying flat on her stomach for half an hour now. Taking advantage of the fact that the common room was deserted except for her. She had been thinking about the complications of the trouble she was trapped with. Like,perhaps,the consequences of being a Malfoy. She sighed and reached for a pillow. She resisted the urge to marvel at the smooth pale skin of HIS arm and set the cotton soft thing in front of her face.

How amusing,she remembered it very clearly, how he grabbed her arm violently and slammed his lips into hers. (She could feel her face burn) How sweet his lips was and the dizzy feeling of bliss rounding on the stomach area.

Very carefully, she lifted the pillow and did an eye-contact(though it doesn't have any). Very slowly,she approached it and closed her eyes. She pouted her lips a little. Her heart was hammering when she realized the clear face was beneath her eyelids. She saw Draco Malfoy's face swim in the fogged up black and white color. She leaned against the pillow and bent her head.

"what the hell,Granger?!" HER voice bellowed.

She gave a jolt and cursed inside her head. HERMIONE GRANGER'S body was on the doorway. Malfoy.

"Did I see it right? You were kissing a pillow!" He laughed.

She scowled and retorted, "You should knock! You whore."

"I did knock. guess you were too busy snogging that pillow to hear it." He rolled his eyes and walked straight in her direction.

Her heart started to pound against her ribs. "What are you doing?"

HER body sat beside HIS and he lifted her chin. Then leaned.

"Now. I clearly remembered you said you'll help me." He whispered.

His breath blew a little. And she tried to tug her face away. Too strong. Or perhaps she didn't want to tug away.. a voice in her head mused.

"Yes. but tell me." her confidence started to build up. She was a Gryffindor after all.

"hm?"

"How did you get in the dormitory?"

"because I'm a Ravenclaw...I'm Slytherin you idiot!"

She rolled HIS eyes. "Yeah. Yeah."

"could you get off my face now? Your breath stinks." She pointed out,merely to distract but her mind was telling her the exact opposite.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "stink? I just brushed my teeth!"

"I don't need to hear how you handle your hygiene thank you very much." She stifled a giggle.

"Hmp. I want to know Granger.." And his voice was full of mock now.

"Why were you kissing a pillow?"

"I was not!" I snapped.

"You were! I caught you pouting your lips and closing your eyes. I think I even saw you mouth the words RONALD WEASLEY before you leaned against it!"

Her hands balled into fists but her cheeks were faster. It started to heat up.

"Look,butt off!"

He shrugged. "You want a kiss?"

She gulped. "No." she said that too quickly.

"Liar." He breathed. Then he arched his head so that his lips were against her right ear.

"I know you want to." He said coolly.

She didn't respond. He was giving her shivers.

Finally,he laughed and pulled away. "you don't really think I'd kiss you do you?"

She crossed her arms and smiled innocently. "I think you just did."

He raised both his eyebrows. "In the courtyard doesn't count." or at least he thinks so. He didn't say that out loud.

She shrugged and started to exit the common room. He followed and playfully took her hand.

She jerked,and pulled away. "Don't you touch me. ferret face."

He chuckled.

"To the library then!" She exclaimed and dragged his arm to a direction.

He sighed in defeat.

* * *

Ginny Weasley leaned as hard as she could against a wall. She spotted her target,she raised her wand.

"_Levi Corpus!" _She muttered.

"Weasley!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed. He was stuck on the wall by his ankle and his shirt came up a little.

Her eyes avoided that part.

"Were you stalking me? I told you the date is tomorrow in Hogsmeade. Are you over-excited to see me again?" He teased.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I need your help. We need to spy on them now." She hissed.

He chuckled. And followed where her eyes had been. "You were staring at my abs! Ha! You little pervert!"

Her face turned pink. "Yeah,abs! **A** **B**ig **S**tomach!" She replied angrily.

He laughed. "yeah right. Don't be like that Ginger.."

"Look,Zabini! We need to do it right now! Or I'm going to use the Bat Bogey Hex against you!" She yelled impatiently,raising her wand in front of his eyes.

"Is that a blackmail? And yes I would help you if you could set me down!" He grimaced.

She muttered the counter-curse and helped him stand up.

"Right. Is this really the time?" He asked in a dejected tone.

"YES!" She snapped. "Library..c'mon now!"

With stalking legs,they creeped inside the huge book room and saw Malfoy and Hermione almost huddled together because of the books that surrounded them.

Blaise let out a small whistle. "They need a room."

She swatted his head and tutted while signaling him to follow.

"I feel like such an idiot right now. Following people, I don't usually follow.." He huffed.

"Yeah,you normally beat people up..not follow them" She said sarcastically. She squeezed her body tighter between two tall rows of book shelves. Blaise followed.

There was a small space for those books that were taken so Ginny could insert her eye in it and listen to the conversation without being spotted.

Blaise wrinkled his nose. "this is dusty."

"Enough complains! Do you want to help your friend or not?"

"I do..but-"

"Then stop babbling like a girl and get on with it!" She snapped again.

Weasley could be a pain sometimes,Blaise thought. She and Granger could make the-best-snotty-girl-and-gryffindor-pain-in-the-neck-princess.

"Zabini..what do you think they're talking about? I NEVER see them together like this.." She whispered.

He shrugged and pushed her shoulders so that it was his turn to look.

"hey!" She complained and pushed his shoulder out.

He smirked and took her waist,chancing.

"Get off me you obnoxious git!" She gave all her strength to push herself away from him. Her left hand was on his shoulder,the other on his cheek,pushing,not caressing.

He laughed and pushed her body closer to his. "I know you want this intimacy..Just savor it."

"ew." She hissed.

He shushed at her and pointed in the hole.

Their position helped them look at the hole together.

Ginny for once,forgot about their bodies and listened raptly and sharply unto the growing conversation.

She then,pulled out the_ Extendable ears_ and stuck the end at the hole. Zabini gave her a puzzled look but he listened too.

"Granger,what do you think about this?" Hermione said to Malfoy.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

She read out._ "Darkest book of the dark arts' spells."_

Malfoy nodded and took it. "I think I need that one too." He propped it open in his lap then searched the words with his index finger poking out.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. That was the exact way Hermione would browse a book. She remembered it with clarity. Last summer,when she was at the Burrow. Ginny saw her on the family couch reading the DADA book,her brows furrowing in concentration and her index finger pointing out.

She let out a gasp.

"What?" Zabini asked stupidly.

She shook her head and pressed her ears deeper into her brother's product.

"If you want to break this spell quickly, I need you to help about finding!" Malfoy snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stretched,yawning loudly. "I told you.. I don't want to switch yet. I still want to have fun."

Malfoy's eyes flared. "You are such an ugly wart."

"I would probably look at myself naked." Hermione jeered,ignoring her jibe.

Malfoy squirmed angrily.

Squirm?squirm? Ginny thought,aghast.

"I hate you,bitch!" Malfoy swore.

"OHO! The prim-and-proper Granger finally learned cursing!" Hermione's eyes glinted coldly.

Malfoy looked furious with himself. But he thought better of it and sighed.

Hermione giggled and eyed the large pile of books in front of him. "you don't expect me to read all this do you?"

"Of course not, I know how lazy and cuss you are." He retorted loftily.

"Good. Cause I think I'd enjoy a small nap."

He rolled his eyes but continued to browse seriously.

Blaise and Ginny stared at each other.

"Hermione..lazy?"

"Draco..studious?"

Both said at the exact time.

Ginny cupped her chin and mused. "There really is something wrong with them!"

Blaise snorted. "like,maybe,switching bodies?" He suggested.

Ginny gasped again and nodded furiously.

"Yes! You are brilliant Blaise!" She whispered exultantly.

He shrugged.

They continued to listen.

Malfoy jumped so violently that he almost fell of his chair. "It's here!" She yelled.

Hermione jolt awake and sat up so that both were towering over the book.

Then Malfoy read it out loud enough for Hermione. The Extendable Ears had no problem with the volume at all.

**"Verto Corporis is a spell constituted and strongly atrributed to Gallert Grindelwald's great-grandfather,Giorgontio Grindelwald. Invented in the late 1600's,Verto Corporis is formerly known as "S.E.P." or spell for exchanging personalities. What it does is accurately clear from it's former name. This spell has the most effective means of commutation amongst wizards' and witches' enemies and foes. It would simply switch their bodies into another to divert attention and to confuse. However,this spell is highly dangerous. The Ministry of Magic minister, Aoife Wychals (1634-1741) had thoroughly banned Wizards to use it. To cast this spell is to earn yourself three decades of Azkaban imprisonment. Verto Corporis,unlike the Avada Kedavra,can be corrected. The switched bodies would simply have to use the potion P-**

The rest was teared from the page.

"Damn!" Hermione cursed loudly. "Where the fucking hell is the continuation?!"

Draco's brows were furrowed,frowning. "three decades..that means you'll be in Azkaban Malfoy."

Hermione's face darkened nervously. And sweat was gliding down her temple. ".No."

Zabini couldn't believe his ears. So his suggestion was really correct. It felt very odd for him to hear Granger swear that loudly. It was amusing.

"Ginger?" He turned his neck. And found out that his hands were empty. Ginny Weasley was walking determinedly towards the two victims of Verto Corporis.

He placed the Extendable Ears back to his left ear and listened hard.

Weasley stood behind them with her arms crossed,there was a scowl plastered on her face.

"Malfoy." She called out.

The two froze then turned around.

"Yeah?" both said at the same time.

Draco snorted angrily. "I am Draco Malfoy!" She hissed at him.

Hermione smirked. "Oops."

"Don't bother We heard everything." Ginny admitted bravely.

Draco's face contorted into confusion. "we,who?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "Zabini!"

Blaise sighed and turned around the shelf so that they could see him. Hermione gasped.

"Hey there,Draco buddy." He waved enthusiastically.

Hermione managed a weak smirk.

"So..you heard us?" Draco asked again.

Ginny indicated the extendable ears on Zabini's hand.

"Oh."

"yes. And we want to help sort this out."

Hermione exploded. "But-! You don't understand, It was I who casted the spell. I would be in Azkaban if everyone knew!"

" If Dumbledore knew!" He added to Granger's sake.

Ginny nodded. "you didn't give me the chance to finish Malfoy,we want to sort this out on our own. Hermione and I know how a prick you are. But I think you don't deserve to be in Azkaban after all,It was you who saved Harry's life during Quidditch. And if Harry knew about this,I'd know he'd say the same thing."

**(A/N:I made that up. flashback would be in the next chap.)**

Hermione sighed relief. "yeah..thanks,I guess."

"He just said thank you Gin!" Hermione mocked.

Ginny laughed and took a seat beside Draco's body.

"Let's start then. Blaise?" She turned her torso to him.

"Um, I still got a lot of Homework to do in the common room and I.. I need to do-"

"Reasons." The three on the table chanted together.

Blaise stood fuming,then stalked off to a seat beside Ginny. "FINE!"

The girls giggled and Blaise scowled. "Let's get to work then with all this Corpis or whatever it is."

And so the two Gryffindor and Slytherin worked together.

* * *

**Sneak peak:**

"_Why do I have to spend Christmas with your stupid Parents!?" Hermione yelled at Draco._

_Malfoy rolled his eyes. "That's what I normally do. And don't call my parents stupid. cause they're not"_

_Her face was outraged. "B-but..But.." _

_Revenge are us._

_Then she grinned. "Okay. I guess you could go to Ron's house this Christmas too."_

"_BLOODY HEL WHAT?!" He yelled._

"_Are you deaf?" She increased her voice's volume. "I said you have to spend Christmas with them. to the Burrow"_

"_me?" He pointed a finger on his chest. "spend christmas on that.." He paused._

"_Don't worry..Ginny's there. what's the matter?scared of Potter and Weasley?" She teased._

_He huffed. "Hmp. I'll bet you can't last a minute inside my house Granger."_

"_And I'm betting you can't spend a second on Ron's. It's a bet."_

"_deal. If I win,give me five galleons." She poked a hand._

_He shook it angrily and snarled. "damn."_

**A/N:REVIEW guys! Is it boring? Stupid?okay?great?(: I'm planning something big in the next chap. I do hope it's going to be long. Ahha. It will be an x'mas special because Draco and Hermione would be totally ignorant in everything. Oops! (spoiler!!) I think I'll be hooking Blaise and Ginny up too. So thanks and REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chicken

**Here's the next chap. Sorry if it has been a while. What,two weeks?**

**I do hope you'll like this chapter. And the part about Draco saving Harry from Quidditch won't be here. But I'll add it soon. You'll see. This chap is mainly about Draco's struggle and disgust about the Burrow. And some flashbacks about How Ginny and Blaise's date turned out. xD**

**please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I know you guys know it by heart.**

**Chickens**

Hermione Granger,in Draco Malfoy's body, was sitting peacefully beside Blaise Zabini on a compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

The usually lofty Gryffindor was staring unblinkingly on the wooden wall across her. Then she was reminded about where she was going.

Her stomach quivered bitterly.

**flashback**

"_Why do I have to spend Christmas with your stupid Parents!?" Hermione yelled at Draco._

_Malfoy rolled his eyes. "That's what I normally do. And don't call my parents stupid. cause they're not"_

_Her face was outraged. "B-but..But.." _

_Revenge are us._

_Then she grinned. "Okay. I guess you could go to Ron's house this Christmas too."_

"_BLOODY HEL WHAT?!" He yelled._

"_Are you deaf?" She increased her voice's volume. "I said you have to spend Christmas with them. to the Burrow"_

"_me?" He pointed a finger on his chest. "spend christmas on that.." He paused._

"_Don't worry..Ginny's there. what's the matter?scared of Potter and Weasley?" She teased._

_He huffed. "Hmp. I'll bet you can't last a minute inside my house Granger."_

"_And I'm betting you can't spend a second on Ron's. It's a bet."_

"_deal. If I win,give me five galleons." She poked a hand._

_He shook it angrily and snarled. "damn."_

**end**

That was right.

Revenge are us. He'll just wait and see who'll be going back to Hogwarts with a sorry kicked-up ass. Hermione thought.

She smiled without humor as she glanced up the snowy mountains of England.

"Granger. You sure you got everything packed? Apart from those knickers,oops, I mean, boxers." Blaise mocked.

She gave him a glare and sighed.

"Shut up Blaise."

Malfoy was such a stupid arrogant idiot that he convinced his pal Blaise to watch her during Christmas to make sure she didn't 'slip-up'.

Even if Malfoy argued many times about it being fair cause Ginny was also watching his every move in the Weasleys', she still think it was rather unnecessary and disturbing.

She huffed and folded her fingers inside her sweater pocket.

*

Blaise Zabini couldn't stop thinking about Ginny Weasley.

That date from Hogsmeade made him greedy for more.

He of course always liked that red-head since he saw her in the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom during his 4th year.

But he was constantly reminded about how big a blood-traitor she was.

He really couldn't care less about that part. Who cares if she was a traitor if she was totally hot and sexy?

He smirked. Ginny Weasley's eyes were enough to make him breathless. He closed his own eyes and relieved the moment.

"_Two butter beer please." Ginny explained to the barman while winking._

_He winked back and raised his wand._

_They found a table for two in the most secluded area of the pub._

"_You know why your so different?" Blaise took a seat from across her._

_She raised an eyebrow. "No. why?"_

_He poked her nose and leaned in. "Mostly..when I go out with girls.. They prefer going to fancy restaurants than this." He raised a hand to indicate the pub._

_She drank the butterbeer quickly then slammed the bottle on the table. "I don't have much patience with etiquette."_

_He chuckled. "etiquette? So you mean your a--"_

"_rebel" She finished with a knowing smile. His heart started to flutter inside his rib cage._

"Zabini!" Granger swatted his head.

"Ow! What?!"

"The trolley woman's here. She asked me if you wanted anything but you were grinning while your eyes were closed. We both thought your off your racker." She bit a lip to refrain laughter.

He shrugged and ignored her.

"_What's the thing that attracts you to boys?" He asked._

_She stared at her hands before answering, "Their eyes. But I think those boys who rolled their robe sleeves up are pretty cool."_

He eyed the sleeves of his own sweater and grinned when he remembered to roll it up to his elbow this morning before saying goodbye to her.

_He nodded seriously. "color?"_

"_guess." She gave him another knowing smile._

_He pursed his lips in concentration. The he picked the color most girls' liked._

"_pink." He declared cockily._

"_wrong."_

"_what?no,seriously?... You don't like it? Most girls do." He argued._

"_Pink's horrible,for me." She shrugged nonchalantly._

_Her eyes slowly darted to his **brown** eyes before she blurted "brown"_

_He gave a whistle._

"_My turn. How many girls have you dated?" She asked._

"_five this year,last year I had nine and the year before that,I had twel-"_

"_okay! I really don't need to hear that!" She snapped and shook her head angrily._

_He stared at her in amusement. He just smelled jealousy in the air._

"_You were jealous."_

"_No I'm not. "She scowled and looked down._

_He grinned. "sure." but his tone was unconvincing._

Blaise chuckled at the memory of Ginny's burning face.

He stared at Granger. Draco really didn't want his body being humiliated in front of his family. So He hired him to guard her. With pay,of course.

"Cauldron Cakes?" She offered with a small smile.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..er, thanks."

Both ate in silence.

*

"Will you stop scratching?!" Ginny Weasley snapped at Draco Malfoy.

He had been scratching his back because the coat he was wearing was itchy. He scowled. "I hate sitters." mumbling.

"I heard that. You better behave your face or I'm going to kick your sorry ass back to Slytherin." She raised a fist.

"Like you would dare." He mumbled quietly this time.

"What?"

"nothing."

Both continued to walk to Diagon Alley for Christmas shopping. Ginny decided to tell her family that she and 'Hermione' was going to shop for gifts and would arrive late in the afternoon at the Burrow.

Ginny promised Hermione that she would watch his every move in the burrow so that he wouldn't reveal his true identity. On the bright side, Blaise Zabini was also with Granger. They were even. and that cheered him up immensely.

Draco sighed and followed the red-head inside a store that was filled with colorful posters.

*

"Come on!"

"Ow. don't grab my arm you prune!"

"Just making sure you wouldn't be able to escape."

"I won't. Now let go or I'm going to punch your gut. Spare me or I will." Hermione threatened.

"Your not in the position to make threats, Granger. One mistake,when you blow your cover,and it's history for you." He snarled.

She rolled her eyes and finally,tugged her arm away successfully.

"There's Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." He pointed a finger behind her.

She gulped and panicked. "Help me!" She hissed.

He smirked. "Act natural."

Being a Gryffindor has it's advantages. She swallowed her pitiful pride, and straightened her neck collar.

"right. Let's go."

Blaise and Hermione made way to the remarkable white-blond haired pair in the station.

She exhaled her last nervous breath and inhaled an invigorating one.

"Mom!" She strode off quickly and hugged Narcissa Malfoy's waist.

The woman froze in shock after a few seconds,then she wrapped her hands around him too. "Oh,Draco."

Hermione let go,allowed a small grin for her 'mother' then he turned to look at the frightening Lucious Malfoy who she had encountered for the past years.

Why did she have a feeling Lucious knows who she really is?

She gulped quickly then smiled at him. "Dad."

Her suspicions were wrong,her 'father's' face split into a warm smile that,for the first time Hermione had seen,touched his grey eyes.

"Draco." He patted one of her shoulder.

Hermione's legs wobbled from the strong grip.

Blaise was silently laughing in the background. Hermione gave herself a mental note to punch his mouth later.

Finally the attention was diverted and both Malfoys turned to Blaise Zabini.

"It would be a nice experience to have you in our manor for Christmas Blaise,please do tell your mother my greetings." Narcissa smiled at him.

"Of course." Blaise nodded seriously.

The four of them walked inside a glass door. Hermione tried to keep the confusion inside. Usually when it was her REAL parents they would take a cab or ride on their own car. But then again,she was muggle-born. It felt weird and nice to be inside a pure-blood's body.

There was an emerald fireplace at the end of the room.

"Maloy Manor" Lucious sprayed the powder and he was gone.

*

"Well here we are." Ginny exclaimed happily. It was obvious in her face that she couldn't wait to get in,head-first.

Draco eyed the Burrow with the greatest disgust.

"I AM NOT stepping inside that..that filthy place!" He yelled stubbornly.

Ginny glared at him. "Firstly, I do not want to see that complete inhumane expression on Hermione's face. And Secondly, you have to get inside whether you like it or not!"

Draco scowled. "I will not!"

"You have to!"

"No I really don't!"

"You must..your in Hermione's body!"

"I don't need to be reminded about that thank you very much!"

"Then stop acting like a total sod and come with me!"

"this place is filthy!"

"Ask me if I care about what you can say about my house!"

"I don't care that you don't care!"

"Fucking idiot! Go to Hell!"

"I surely will especially when your always here acting like the haughty guard dog!"

"DOG am I? Shut your trap you stupid ferret!"

"I am not going in. YOU CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT. read my lips Weasley, ."

Ginny's face had red angry blotches. Then finally-

"Fine. Sleep under a lamppost will you?" She marched on her heels and walked determinedly inside the Burrow door.

Draco first became taken-aback. But because of his pride, and reputation, he stood there for God knows how long.

After a while, he seem to notice that the sky was turning grey.

Shit. It was going to rain. He searched his robes pocket for his wand.

Empty.

Damn! That Ginny Weasley stole it! "WEASLEY! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID WHORE!" He roared angrily.

Silence.

Tiny Droplets of rain started to fall freely on his cheeks.

Panicky,he searched a shelter. Everything was road. Deserted roads. And lastly,roads.

He groaned. It wasn't like he had anymore choice did he? He stormed in the front lawn of the Burrow, running furiously.

The rain was pouring harder now. He knocked into what he presumed as their door. "Let me in Weasley!"

"WEASLEY YOU GREAT SLUT!!"

The door finally opened and a plump woman faced him with a half-surprised half-angry look.

She was wearing an apron and behind it was a floral shirt and a brown skirt that reached her ankles.

He cleared his throat. "Mrs. W-Weasley.."

"Hermione,dear. Where did you learn such language? Do Come in. your soaking wet." Her tone was reproving but the woman opened the small door wider to let her in.

He went in,somehow angry and drained. He gave a mental note to himself that he wasn't going to touch anything here. Not even a chair.

His jaw dropped. They have got to be kidding.. This wasn't a house at all. Everything was so messy and tiny.

"Well,take a seat dear and I'll make you some Onion soup."

HE, THE MOST HANDSOME SLYTHERIN THAT EVER LIVED, GOING TO SIT IN A WOODEN BENCH THAT LOOKED LIKE MIGHT CRACK?!

The fat woman can't be serious.

"Uh. No Thank you. I'm not famished at all." He gave the most kind reply he could muster but it still sounded like an insult. He remained rooted to the ground.

Thunder growled.

Wait,What the hell,thunder don't growl.

He understood where the noise came from when Molly Weasley chuckled. "Not famished huh? Well,your stomach tells me otherwise."

He huffed and took a seat at the far end of the bench,his arse barely touching the surface.

His legs started to ache.

The woman's keen eyes didn't miss it. "Don't be silly dear, sit properly. Harry and Ron will be here any minute now. Maybe I let them out too late.." She murmured and craned her neck into the most unusual clock Draco Malfoy had ever seen.

"What is that thing?" He asked her.

The woman's eyes widened. "Surely you know about this dear.. I told you about it years ago didn't I?"

She laid the white bowl in front of him.

Darn, he forgot he was stuck in Granger's body. As if He needed reminding..

"Well.." He clicked his tongue. "I want to hear it again!"

He gave an involuntary shiver.

The woman tutted and raised her wand to give him the quick-dry spell. She also summoned a blanket to wrap itself around him.

He winced as the smell reached him. It smelled like sawdust and the color was..bloody,red.

"Take some soup dear. It warms you up inside."

He obeyed. Scooping a small amount, he lifted the spoon to his lips and cautiously ate it.

Swallow.

Hmm.. Not bad.

Not Good.

It was Excellent!

He could feel his traitor stomach go warm. He scooped another one to his mouth. "Please do tell."

The woman sat across him and smiled. "That clock had some sentimental value in it.."

"It was passed on from generation to generation of pure-bloods."

He arched an eyebrow. "Did the Malfoys own this too?" He knew it was a stupid question but he WAS a pure-blood and pure-bloods are related to each other.

Her face became thoughtful. "I think so. Arthur told me that Godric Gryffindor made It himself when the four Hogwarts owners were there. He was really intelligent. A brilliant idea." She complimented.

He snorted angrily in his soup bowl but said nothing.

A creaky noise ensued. Then Ginny Weasley came down with a haughty expression on her face.

"I thought you were sleeping under a lamppost?" She asked frigidly.

"Surprise. surprise." He rolled his eyes and ignored her.

Mrs. Weasley was looking at both of the 'GIRLS' in disbelief.

"Is something the matter here? What happened? Ginny, I thought you were with Hermione. Instead,you entered here without her presence and stormed off upstairs without even greeting your own mother."

Ginny tossed her auburn hair. "Sorry Mom. If only DEAR Hermione here hadn't been such an idiot. You wouldn't be asking why I left HER."

He didn't miss that he emphasized the word HER.

"Ginny that's enough! I don't want to hear vulgar words out of your mouth young lady.

go to your room!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

"She have my wand." Draco said in a sugary voice he was sure they never heard Hermione use.

"Ginny,give it back. NOW! And no more arguments!Christmas is two days away, Jesus!" The fat woman's face turned purple.

And for the first time in history, he felt really lucky that his mother was Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny gave back his wand,rather,slammed it,as hard as she could unto the table it nearly split into two.

She stormed off upstairs into her room with over exaggerated slamming of feet in the stairs. Dust fell from above.

Molly sighed. "If only Arthur was here.. He's been very busy in the Ministry these days.. And they locked up someone who did an unforgivable curse in Azkaban. Imperiused a neighbor.. poor thing."

Draco could feel a sweat glide down his temple. AZKABAN.

He suddenly jumped up. "I'm full. Thanks!"

The woman's brows furrowed in concern. "Alright.. you can change. go up dear I hope you and Ginny won't have another row."

He nodded once and clambered the stairs. Where was his room?

He saw Ginny Weasley wait at the end of the staircase.

He smirked at her but she was swatting his arm

"OW! BLOODY HELL!" He stepped back immediately.

"THAT! Was for being a total dander-head!" She screeched.

"Look. I just did what I would normally do! What would you think I'd do if you left me outside and it's raining?!"

"I take it that you know how to apparate?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh..yeah.. I totally forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me. Next time you leave me alone, I'm going to apparate away from red-head and red-faced people."

"Har har. You idiot, Hermione casted an anti-apparating jinx on you."

"Damn it! When?"

"When you were asleep of course!now shut it. follow me."

He grumbled angrily but followed her to another set of staircase.

"My twin brothers would be here too. And so will Bill and Charlie. Percy is currently in America.. The Minister sent him there. He won't be back 'til next month. But I still expect this house would be damn crammed."

"If you could call this messy hut a house.." He mumbled.

Ginny ignored him. "We would be back to Hogwarts this Sunday. Oh, Quidditch is approaching!" She nodded to a small door. "This one is Ron and Harry's room by the way."

He wrinkled his nose. "uh..right."

"And this is where we are going to sleep." Ginny pointed ahead.

His eyes widened. "You mean.. the two of us..would-would share a bed and-"

"Shut up. I know what your thinking."

"I'm a man. And men would always think that way."

"Your not a man. Your a pansy. don't be self-delusional."

"I am not! I have a you-know-what between my legs!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah and Percy is gay. Whatever,Malfoy."

"What?! The red wart, a gay?"

"You missed the sarcasm."

"Oh..But I still have a peni-"

"Shut up!"

He chuckled.

He was already wondering what Hermione and Blaise were up to..He had to admit, the house was not as bad as he assumed. It was..livable. And Molly Weasley can cook. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He wanted to eat more Onion soup. If only his own mother could do that,then he could live happily. His life would be complete.

"Kids, Harry and Ron is here!" Molly hollered down below.

Both jumped in surprise and Ginny ran down the stairs to meet the two.

"Come down Malfoy! The REAL Hermione would always squeal and jump every time Harry and Ron's arrived."

"So what am I going to do? Squeal like a pig and jump until my breasts would roll? Wait,this breast isn't mine. So why should I care?"

He smirked and practically jumped. He could feel IT roll.

He laughed his head off.

"Sexism! You wait until Hermione hears this! I bet you'll have black eye." She snapped and grabbed his arm.

*

"You have to act Malfoy." She hissed.

"Make me." He whispered back.

She pinched his shoulder in anger then walked towards the small kitchen.

"Ow."

"Hey there Harry, Ron."

"Ginny." Both beamed. Their faces still flustered from their walk.

"Hermione's just about coming." She added loudly. And that was his cue to enter the messy room.

He ran empathetically towards Ron Weasley and hugged him as hard as he could. "Ronnie!"

This was still revenge.

"Harry!" He also hugged him.

"Woah woah.. excited much?" Harry joked,patting his back. "Hey there Hermione."

"Yep. I could hardly wait to be with you on bed." Draco maintained a straight face though his insides were screaming for him to laugh already.

Harry's face looked surprised then revolted.

There was silence.

Ginny finally cleared her throat and pulled the ends of Draco's hair playfully,but she actually tugged his brown hair with violence.

"Hey!" He huffed.

"Sorry you two. Hermione ate something that looked like Fred and George's _Humiliation candy_." She turned to look at the two apologetically.

Ron was shaking his head as if to shake the memory off while Harry nodded in understanding.

"Kids, Can I ask you a favor?" Molly suddenly entered the kitchen her apron now filled with smudges. "The rain finally stopped we can do some work now."

"Sure." Everyone chanted except Draco.

"Can you feed the chickens girls? And then you boys, try to clean those overgrowing bushes in the front and back yard."

Ginny pulled Draco at the backyard that had an old wooden chicken coup.

"Yuck. What are those?" He wrinkled his nose and stepped back in contempt.

"You seriously don't know these animals?" Ginny exclaimed,bewildered.

He eyed the strange animal that had two webbed-feet. And it was..clucking.

"seriously?" Ginny laughed in amusement.

"No. I don't. dammit tell me what it is!" He clenched his fist and peered towards the large group of animals again.

"Chicken." She said.

"Hey! I am NOT chicken! I'm not afraid of anything!" He turned to her angrily.

She rolled her eyes. "That,you stupid blubbering idiot,is a chicken."

"What?!"

"So this is a chicken!" And his face lit with a childish smile. "I never saw one before. The only one's I see are those that was served on the table!" He laughed again and walked towards them cockily.

Of course,Ginny thought. It was SO MALFOY of him not to know.

"Wait! Don't open it yet!" Ginny hollered. She was five feet away from him now.

"Don't boss me around,besides, aren't we going to feed it? We have to set them loose first!" He was still marveling at the strange contour of the animals. There was something red above it's head. He couldn't wait to touch it.

"NO I WARN YOU DON'T-" Ginny yelled.

But his hand was on the handle. Before twisting it around, he faced her.

"Why? What would happen to me? It's not like they'd bite me or anything.." He glanced at the totally innocent-looking animals.

Ginny shrugged.

He turned the handle and every single chicken came out. He grabbed one and examined it.

He had no idea that the chicken was already choking from his grasp until finally-

"FUCK! OW! IT PECKED MY HAND!"

He kicked the chicken angrily.

BAD CHOICE, All the chickens have noticed that and came swarming at him. Pecking every flesh they could peck.

"SHIT! WEASLEY DO SOMETHING!"

"I told you don't open it! Besides you deserved-"

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?!"

Pause.

"No."

"WHAT?! HELP ME!"

Draco ran all over the backyard like a total idiot. The chickens running after him.

Ginny was literally on her knees laughing.

One chicken was successful in pecking the heel of his foot.

He ran faster. Round and round.

Round and round.

"HELP!" He scurried off all around.

Then he slipped and his face hit the mud.

Oh. no.

A VERY LOUD SCREECH ENSUED IN THE BACKYARD.

**What do ya think? It really was weird for Draco not to know what's a CHICKEN. But I added it up to add more comedy. LOL. Was it okay,stupid,funny?. I'm also sorry for the cursing.. I think it was um, necessary? LOL.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Hermione's experience would be in the next chapter. She would know a long-time DRACO MALFOY secret that only him and Blaise knew. Anyone can guess. I WOULD ALSO APPRECIATE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THIS X-MAS SPECIAL SINCE I'M SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK. ANYTHING YOU CAN ADD? XD**

**LOVE YOU GUYS & THANKS! :D  
**


End file.
